Stubborn Lovers
by Marrei
Summary: FemNaruto should've known better than to ignore a dangerous night predator. She should've known better that they get territorial. She should've known from the beginning that he'd be a pain in her ass.


**Stubborn Lovers: **

**Summary:** FemNaruto should've known better than to ignore a dangerous night predator. She should've known better that they get territorial. She should've known from the beginning that he'd be a pain in her ass.

**XXXX**

Naruto entered her apartment with a huff and slammed the door shut. Erecting a privacy barrier so her following team couldn't get inside and so she wouldn't have to hear them. Not bothering to take off her clothes and jumped straight into the freezing cold shower and waited for it to warm up as she peeled off her clothes with gritted teeth. Hastily grabbing the soap and wash cloth to wash her body as the hot water began pouring out and burned her body. She didn't care. Naruto just wanted to get clean and rubbed her skin red and raw. Using half the bar of soap on herself before bunching the wall with a hiss as her eyes began to burn. "I can't believe you!" she shouted and punched the wall again.

Shutting off the water and furiously dried her body and hair before entering her room butt naked like the day she was born and marched over to her dresser to toss on some undergarments when she felt her barrier waver. "You can't be serious." She growled dangerously and pair of faded black jeans and a large grey sweater she stole of Iruka. Stomping across her apartment and shoved on her shoes and felt her barrier waver again. Lowering the sound barrier and shouted. "Just fuck off before I shove a rusty kunai up your ass!" feeling her temper rise even higher as Sakura yelled back and tried to beat down her barrier as Sasuke kept hitting it as well.

"Naruto! Get out here and just listen! It must be a mistake!" Sakura yelled as she was close to breaking Naruto's barrier. Hissing over to her leader. "Kaka-sensei! Say something to her!"

"Maah, she'll calm down soon and understand." Kakashi muttered as he flicked a page over in his book.

Sasuke snorted and was able to take down another sound barrier with his sharingan and muttered. "If it wasn't for you, Naruto wouldn't be ignoring _all_ of us like we just ate her limited edition pork deluxe ramen." Sweat-dropping at how he knew all those words that revolved around the noodle dish. "Apologise to her, Kakashi. Before she tears apart half the village."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders lazily and said. "I have no reason to apologise. I told her and warned what's going to happen and she simply didn't listen to her beloved sensei. She should be apologising to me. I'm the one who's wounded here." Sakura wanting to punch him too; soon after she got her hands on Naruto.

Sakura stepped back and took one last aim at the barrier for it to give way and rushed inside. Only to find that the blonde escaped out the window and cursed. "Damit Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun and I aren't helping _anymore_! You sort this out yourself and keep _us_ and _everybody_ else out of it because you're so damn lazy!" Grabbing Sasuke by his arm and tugged him away from Naruto's place and left Kakashi alone.

Kakashi sighed heavily and snapped his book shut. "Honestly. It's not _that_ hard." Leaping off to find his youngest subordinate. It didn't take him long to find Naruto at a less populated café as she was drinking her decaf cappuccino. Taking the free seat at her table and pulled out his book to read as she continued to ignore his very existence like he was Gai or Lee. 30 minutes passed with Naruto ordering a second coffee and a sandwich before Kakashi caved and put his book away. Pulling away her items and handed them over to a waiter and paid the man as Naruto levelled him with a cold stare. "Don't run or cause a scene, Naruto." He voiced dangerously and returned the dark look with both his eyes revealed. "Remember, I'm the _only_ one who knows how to track you when you don't want to be found. I'll follow you anywhere, show and tell you as many times as it takes for you to understand that…"

Naruto slammed her hand on the table to shut Kakashi up and growled at him with her eyes momentarily flashing red. Hissing back quietly over to him as a few patrons looked over to them. "I don't _care_ you asshole! You had **no** right, whatsoever to interfere and yet you did! Even after I specifically said **'Stay Out of it'**."

"Naruto." Kakashi voiced calmly with a tint of anger. "You _know_ that's not what I'm talking about. I don't want you joining ANBU for several reasons and I've told you several times that if you join I'll refuse to teach you any longer." Growling back at her with his bark. His sharingan spinning dangerously as Naruto was prepared to punch his face in. "You _know_ I'm not talking about ANBU, but about last night. I did what was best for you…" Big mistake. Kakashi found himself flying across the market district and into training grounds 10. Slamming up against a tree with Naruto appearing in front of him with a ferocious and animalistic growl that he so happened to return. Not backing down from his Alpha position to the lithe blonde.

"Best for me?!" Naruto shouted at him with clenched fists. "What does fuckin' telling Yamato to cancel his date with me and to never see me as a romantic interest?! Huh?! Why can't I date _anybody_ without you interfering?! Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Kotetsu, Lee, Shizune! Not even a fuckin' date with Hinata! YOU BASTARD!" Watching her sensei carefully as he was so close from falling through thin ice before shit hit the fan and he was dead.

"Because I'm your sensei. I'm looking out for you." Kakashi said sternly and stalked on over to her as she glared defiantly at him with her steely blue orbs. "They're not good enough for you, Naruto." Finally noticing that the jumper she wore didn't belong to her and bared his teeth behind his mask with a low dangerous growl.

Naruto felt a shiver up her spine and lowered her gaze to her sensei. Knowing she wasn't Alpha enough to fully stand up to him and fight him over the title. Instead, opting to growl in annoyance as he treaded closer to her and moved into her personal space. "You don't treat Sakura or teme like this. Who is considered good enough for me, sensei?" she muttered quickly as he moved so close that she could feel his body heat seep through her skin with him lightly nuzzling into her hair as he sniffed her.

"You're different from those two…and…_nobody_ is good enough for you." He whispered and placed his hand under her chin for her to look at him.

"I hate you…" Naruto muttered with a hint of irritation in her tone.

Kakashi only grinned behind his mask and replied. "I know."

"You're an asshole, dangerous, territorial and a pain in my ass."

"Keep going." He whispered in a haze as his face drew closer to hers.

"I hate you more than anyone in the Elemental Nations. I hate how you never let me date anybody, much less flirt and scare them all away." Looking up to Kakashi and refused to break away from his darkening gaze. "I hate it how to spy on me when you think I don't know late at night. I hate how you're a major cock-block, a pervert, lazy and never on time."

"Tell me more." Placing his forehead on her hers and breathed against her face hotly. "Tell me."

"I hate that you're never free from my thoughts and I **hate** it especially when you don't fuckin' tell me you like me and have me going out looking for dates because you're too stubborn to make me yours. I hate your guts, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi chuckled low in his throat and replied. "Yeah. I hate you with all I have, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and pulled Kakashi's head the rest of the way and ripped his mask off at the same time. Crushing their lips together and fought for dominance before Kakashi easily took over and made her shiver and moan as just his hot, desperate, _want_ and loving kisses made her weak in the knees and made her mind explode. Pulling away after she ran out of air and voice breathlessly. "How did we end up on the grass?" not that she minded. It was getting more comfortable by the second.

"I don't know." Kakashi voiced and nuzzled into her neck as he treaded a hand through her golden tresses with delight. "But there's something I really, really like more than anything." Pulling up and gave her a pearly grin that looked more ferocious and possessive more than anything, but Naruto didn't care. She was an animal just like him.

"Hmm? What's that?" Taking her time to explore his hard muscles and tried her best to ignore his raging hard on rubbing up against her thigh.

"This…_jumper…_I like it the most." He growled and tore it from her body as she squealed. Having worn nothing underneath but her bra that made Kakashi lick his exposed lips greedily. "Oh I'm definitely going to hate tonight." Disappearing with _'his'_ vixen. Prepared to claim her like the devilish wold he was.


End file.
